Give Me Love
by Rynlo94
Summary: Derek and Stiles get into a fight. (Bad summary, I know) Sterek!


**Writers note: Ok, So I was having writer's block for my other story so I thought I'd listen to some music. Then this idea came to me! It's really my first attempt at something like this so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Wait Derek, where are you going?" Stiles yelled out the door into the rain. "Derek stop." Stiles ran out the door after him. "Derek please don't go. You can't do this to me." he screamed. Derek ignored him. He just got into his car and drove off. "Derek, I'm sorry!" Stiles yelled after him, hot tears running down his face. "Derek I'm sorry." he whispered falling to his knees in the pouring rain.

_Give me love like him,_  
_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Pain splattered tear drops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_

Stiles threw open the door and walked inside. He was soaking wet and sobbing uncontrollably. He ripped off his jacket and angrily threw it to the ground. "Why Derek!" He screamed. "Why'd you have to leave me!" Stiles pounded on the wall. "I told you I was sorry."

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

Stiles walked into the kitchen. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquor. He pulled off the top and took a huge gulp. "I'm sorry Derek." he sobbed, sitting down at the kitchen table. He took another huge gulp and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

Stiles held the bottle to his lips and chugged down the rest of the liquor. Tears were still silently falling from his eyes. "Why'd you leave me Derek?" he said through sobs. "I need you! Don't you know that Derek? I NEED YOU!" he screamed, throwing the bottle against the wall. The bottle shattered and fell in pieces on the floor.

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_

Stiles stood up and shoved the table across the room. Then he picked up the chair he was sitting in and angrily smashed it against the floor. The chair broke, pieces flying in every direction. "I loved you Derek!" Stiles yelled.

_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

Stiles sunk to the floor sobbing. "I still love you." he whispered.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

Stiles pulled his knees to his chest and curled up on the kitchen floor sobbing. "I love you Derek, I still love you." he whispered through sobs.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Stiles woke up the next morning in his bed with a terrible hang over. The memories of the previous night came flooding back making his head hurt even more. "How'd did I get in bed?" he thought as he tried to get up. He managed to stand up and take a few steps before feeling light-headed and almost falling over. To his disbelief someone caught him. He turned to see who it was.  
"DEREK!" Stiles yelled, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck. "B-but I thought you hated me? Derek I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry." Stiles' words came out in a rush. "I promise I'll never say something like that again." Stiles was shut up by Derek's soft lips pressing against his.  
"Babe, I'd never hate you. I just needed some time to cool off, that's all. I'd never leave you." Derek said, staring into Stiles' eyes.  
"Derek, I love you."  
"I love you too, Stiles."

* * *

**The song is "Give me love" by: Ed Sheeran if anyone wanted to listen to it! Let me know what you think!  
**

**Oh and the characters belong to Jeff Davis and all that stuff haha :)**


End file.
